evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Reed Milovich
Reed Milovich D. O. B: 01st July 1984 Gender: Male Marital Status: Divorced Last Known Location: The Citadel Penitentiary Occupation: Author / Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Planar Portal Generation Personality Red is a man with two faces. The first is shallow, more of a mask than anything else. He is bookish and bright, disarming people with his nerdy charm. It is easy to imagine him as the shy studious boy who flourished into a confident and beguiling man. He is quick to smile and to laugh, he doesn’t seem to take offence or talk seriously about anything. He is the gentleman who gives up his seat to the old man on the subway, he is the stranger at the bus stop who asks if you need to share his umbrella and he’s the man who offers to carry the lady’s suitcase up that flight of steps. People who meet him are, more often than not, endeared by him. However, dig but a little deeper and that mask will crumble. If anyone tries to pry into his private life the easy going façade will drop away and be replaced by a frightening intensity. This is also the persona which those in his trust will see. He maintains a constant air of alertness and concentration; he is quieter and very attentive to those around him. One feels as though they couldn’t breathe without him noticing. He never truly appears to relax and suffers quite often from stress related headaches and back pain. His emotions are fierce but his anger is always cold and calculated. He is not a touchy feely guy, but stoic and difficult to read. Red is a very closed off individual and doesn’t let many people into his private life. His home is a haven and he doesn’t like people to trespass there. He is an incredibly meticulous individual which is both a blessing and a curse. On the one hand any task he performs will be carried out with the upmost of care and attention to detail, he doesn’t take shortcut. On the other he is obsessive to the point where he hates anyone coming into his home for fear they will put something out of place and he finds it very difficult to work with people of a more bullish nature (by which I mean a bull in a china shop). He has obsessive compulsions as well. He despises clutter and has to make sure all his pencils are in size order but it goes beyond this, all his light switches in his house must be in the same position and he never, ever steps on cracks. Reed is also somewhat paranoid. This he puts down to his vivid imagination. He maintains the imagination of a young child, dreaming up fantasies and monsters. However, so tainted by the world his mind conjures up the dark and the terrifying which at the same time makes him a well received horror writer and completely petrified of the world he lives in. He is afraid of the dark, or more accurately the creatures hiding within it, and can turn a blemish into skin cancer. However, frightened does not mean cowardly. He is potentially one of the bravest people alive, having to cope with a world which is infinitely more terrifying to him than to the majority of people. Reed is afraid of many things worse than death. In comparison death does not seem so frightening and he does not shy away from it. At the same time he will do whatever is necessary to protect himself from threats, both real and imagined. History 'Family Relations:' Boris Milovich (Father) Sarah Wright (Mother) 'Other Significant People:' Yasmin Green (ex-wife) 'Story To Date:' Reed has an interesting background. His father’s family is of Jewish heritage and fled the Serbian region of Yugoslavia during World War II. They originally moved to France, however, as the Axis forces advanced they crossed the channel and became refugees in England. It was here that Reed’s father was born and remained after the end of the war. His parents were determined to ensure he did not forget his heritage or his peoples’ plight and so he grew up knowing a great deal about the war and had a great interest in it. He even published a book about his parent’s journey, achieving a little fame in academic circles. It also introduced him to Reed’s mother, an American working in a publishing house, and they married a couple of years later in 1981. Reed was born a small but healthy little boy. As he grew it became apparent that he was more than usually bright. He took to talking and to reading as though he’d started practicing in the womb. By the time he started school he was some way ahead of his classmates, his parents having nurtured and encouraged his curiosity and intelligence. However, it was around his time that a rift began to grow between his parents, he found himself more and more often torn between them. His mother would take him away for weeks at a time to visit family in America, his father would take him on trips to museums and when he was ten took him to Poland and Germany, trying to inspire in his son an interest in his families heritage. These trips always ended the same way, with his parents having a fierce argument when they got home. Part way through his first year at high school his parents divorced. This heralded in an unhappy time in Reed’s life. His mother moved back to America but Reed remained with his father in England and only saw his mother in school holidays when he would fly over to visit. His school life took a turn for the worst, his grades were excellent but he was scrawny, pale and red headed and made an easy victim. He was bullied relentlessly and retreated further into his books and his writing which he was now beginning to explore. He frequently had nightmares and had started using them as inspiration for short stories which create a vicious circle where his imagination would run away with him so much as to create more nightmares and more stories. It was during this time that he developed an obsession with order, seeking to grasp some element of control in his life. He was sixteen when he noticed that sometimes things would move on their own around him. At first he would put this down to his imagination as he woke in terror following a nightmare and heard things crashing across the room. However when the following morning he consistently found small objects had fallen to the floor he began to wonder. Naturally his first thoughts were of ghosts and monsters. However one day he was at school, ordering his pencils like you do, when he noticed if he concentrated he could make them roll back and forth across the table without moving them. This was the beginning. He practiced his ability whenever he was alone and felt out its limits. He realised although he could not lift a great deal his imagination was his only limit when he came to controlling smaller things. For the first time in his life he had power and he wasn’t afraid anymore. The next time his tormentors approached him he was ready. The teenagers would claim the stones flew all at once in all directions but the doctors put that down to concussions. With 5 boys, bloody, bruised and unconscious Reed was lucky not to be expelled. But some of the teachers had been aware of the bullying the smaller boy had faced for years and with their years of compulsory education almost over he was let off with little more than a slap on the wrist. Over the next couple of years Reed grew rapidly both in size and confidence. He finally had that growth spurt he’d been promised and overtook most of his classmates in height. By the time he was accepted into university he was ready to reinvent himself. His classmates probably wouldn’t have recognised the shy boy they grew up with when he started his first year of university. He was confident and popular, making friends wherever he went although he had few close friends and was known to be quite private. He was studying English Literature and History, and at the same time had started work on his first novel which was to become a great success. He published the book the same year he graduated and bought himself a house with the proceeds. Settling down to be a full time author Reed lived a solitary life, his father the only person he was really close to. He met Yasmin in a crowded coffee shop where he frequented most mornings in an attempt to stay in touch with the world and current affairs. With his permission she took the seat opposite him and borrowed the paper he had finished reading. In return she left him her phone number and they two were married within 6 months. It was a short, passionate relationship which ended violently. Yasmin found herself in a very controlling marriage, walking on eggshells in their home. Although she knew Reed was troubled and suffered from nightmares she thought she could help him and put an end to his obsessive behaviour. He only grew angry at her attempts and after not too long he became violent and the two separated and divorced. In the aftermath he travelled to America to stay with his mother for a time. It was here where he discovered the operations of Building 26. Hearing the strange happenings and government operations in the news you only had to have a little knowledge of the extraordinary and a gleam of intelligence to figure out what was really going on. Reed surmised there were others like himself and that as the Nazis had persecuted his ancestors the American government were after his kind. He fled America back to the UK and shortly after published a new book about ‘special individuals’ who were hunted down by a dark and unknown power, the fear and powerlessness of the individuals concerned summed up his own feelings. As far as he was concerned the genocide was inevitable, his kind were misunderstood and feared by their less evolved cousins and the slaughter was coming. The rise of Nemesis was like the answer to a prayer. Reed felt like he was rediscovering his abilities over again, suddenly finding himself in a position of power united with his allies. Power was the only way to overcome fear and with their abilities combined they could turn the slaughter into a war. He returned to America to rally around Yomin’s flag. He found there was no hesitation in his mind when it came to killing; he did so with cold precision. Just as it had been in the school yard this was survival. He would kill or be killed. He conducted attacks in America and abroad before joining with Yomin and his comrades in the bombing of New York. However their plan went awry and he was arrested and locked in a high security prison. 'Threads:' Miscellaneous (Optional) 'Theme Songs:' Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis